Unknown Mirror
by lovestory2055
Summary: A Damon and Katherine story set in Season 5 (Damon/Katherine) Katherine can't hide the truth anymore and Damon needs to be able to hear it. Guys please review after reading this story so I know people would still like to read, especially for this ship as there isn't enough.
1. Prologue

Author's note

This is just some background info- This story is set in season 5 but where Elena and Stefan are together and attending college. Silas is alive and is after Katherine for the cure. Damon is reconciling his relationship with his brother and has accepted that him and Elena don't have the capacity for a relationship but instead a very strong friendship. Caroline is moving onto college and exploring her opportunities while Bonnie is dead but only Jeremy knows. Katherine has been shoved with the cure and returns to Mystic falls after a mysterious three months only to be running again from Silas. This takes place from the accident onwards.

Katharine carefully lifted her head while wincing in extreme pain. The accident had left her completely paralysed and disjointed. What was worse was that for the first time she couldn't do anything about it. Its funny how death looks from a human's shoes. Its far more poetic maybe even less painful or just plane ironic. "Is any body there?" she screeched at an inaudible level. "I need help," weirdly smiling at that phrase; it was as if she really had to use it for real, for the very first time. Closing her eyes and screaming in pain she rested her head again, slowly popping it down against the rubble, silently trying to bare the pain with no energy left to scream.

Slowly her left eyelid started filling up with liquid pouring onto its surface, with every passing second it kept growing until it started trickling down her cheek. With one hand completely crushed she tried using the other to remove what was probably blood from her eye but her human body was far too frail for a simple action. Maybe this was a time to repent and collect one's thoughts, to save what ever was salvable. What were her regrets? Was it being forced to give up a child or to be banished from your home, or maybe running to stay alive. If not any of that then maybe falling in love, that to with a man who vowed to love her till his very last breath and now hated her till her very last.

She made sure he hated her and that somehow brought her satisfaction. She didn't know why but it seemed he could peacefully move on and seek true happiness, which she herself fully toyed with. He wasn't supposed to be a sheer toy but he was the one man who loved her for her, saw beneath the monster and was the one who clung to her heart no matter how much time had moved. She kept pushing him away, made sure by now that his hatred was beyond what some can possess.

Katherine knew she was the monster he never believed she could but now she was sure he knew. He knew... Rolling her head ever so slightly as if it was gravity that just pulled it straight down, she surged all her power to open her right eyelid. Visibly seeing the footsteps at a long distance that were paced slowly one second and disappeared to only appear in front of her in the next. "Katherine, Katherine, KATHERINE!" Damon held it together but only so slightly, she was dying and for some reason it just didn't feel right. She whispered but he clearly heard her say, "save Jeremy, he is probably much more hurt then I am." Damon completely taken back by her words and puzzled by her sudden urge to be selfless other then her usual selfishness facade, replied "I already did, no thanks to you offcourse but you seriously have to stop running." She huskily replied "that's all I know how to do," he didn't hesitate to reply "well I'm afraid we're going to have to change that, you've caused me enough pain as it is and I am definitely not letting you cause it to others and neither am I letting you die so easily."

Within seconds he bit into his wrist and forced the blood down her throat, she fell into blackness and absolute numbness, almost like a drug was taking its effect at an alarmingly accelerated rate. Even as a human his blood tasted no different, not to her anyway. He lifted her head and placed it on top of his heart and then extended the other arm underneath her legs. Carrying her like a feather he rushed her back home to the boarding house.

Stefan checked his phone again waiting for reply from Damon. "I am guessing nothing yet?" Elena asked, "No nothing at all." Elena looked down towards her phone as well but she shook her head in disappointment, knowing well that things were definitely not okay. "Elena come one Jeremy is strong enough to handle this. I am surprised Damon even let us on this otherwise its usually Damon acting Damon." Elena still not satisfied with the situation looked up, "I know what you mean Stefan but think of this, the minuet Katherine comes back to town everything is out of place. What do you expect me to say? I turn her human only to come back and ruin our lives again. I am seriously not going to tolerate this again."

This time Stefan looks up at her and brings his hands to cup her cheeks, " I know when it comes to Jeremy you become upset and you have every right to be, he came back from the dead from a death that was caused by none other then Katherine. Which is why I get confused as to why you saved her and don't say cause you wanted her to have a second chance or for her to experience a life as a human. Why would you waste it on her? Why does she get to get to have the one thing you and me would kill to have?"

Elena closes her eyes whispering the words, "because I wanted her to feel weak and powerless just like I did when she handed me over as bait. I know I am just as bad as her for doing this but she was able to rip me apart from the inside because I was human, it was a chance I just couldn't let by go." Stefan waited until she opened her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waste and let her head fall on his chest. It was a moment that needed no tears but just patience, because without it their hearts could never heal.

Stirring among sheets with a blurred vision that started to clear very slowly, Katherine pushed her eyes open only to experience a daunting migraine. Her efforts at lifting her neck were better but still straining; so it was better give up for now. As the vision cleared up her memories were being reinserted within an instant and she saw a figure standing right on top of her.

It was impossible to even mistaken this figure, raven black hair, crystal blue eyes and white porcelain skin. "So your sense came back, I guess that's good. I mean the wait was irritating and quite frankly not worth it," Damon sniffed. "Ur lucky you know, Jeremy is still alive because your stupidity insured both your deaths if I hadn't come in time." He waited, " Why do you keep acting like a child, why? Can you truly not see anyone happy Katherine? Is it beyond your capability to once in a while to do the right thing, for God's sake! You know something you brat because of your stupidity Elena could have lost her brother by your very hands again. It seems like you can't even trust us to keep you safe instead you return the favour by dragging us down with you. It's a habit Katherine, which has controlled you ever since 1864. " Not wanting to hear anymore she closed her eyes and turned her head, hoping he would leave her in peace but he clearly wasn't done. "Oh no no no, you simply don't get to shut me out, not when I clearly have a hell lot more to say to you bitch," Damon at the verge of loosing his mind and fury at her.

Katherine's eyes jump open while he stared down harsher then ever. His voice deepening and becoming more demanding by the second "You know your lucky I was able to convince Elena and Stefan not to come by and instead assured them that Jeremy was fine, which he is but like I said no thanks to you." Damon simply sneered at her, which wasn't until she realised where exactly she was. She was lying on his bed, in his room and more importantly in his shirt. Checking to see if her undergarments were still on she slid her hand carefully underneath the shirt and silently thanked God that they were still intact. "You see Katherine I can let you rot on the streets after healing or I could simply call Silas now and get rid of this whole problem. But you see I prefer neither, because it seems to me either way you will come back haunting us and all for your own personal gain. You just can't seem to keep you paws off."

He smirked and she was sure what ever was going to happen she wasn't going to like it, she started up mumbling, "Damon please, just let me leave and I promise not to come back, just let me go. Coming back here was a mistake and I have no idea what was going on in my head but just believe me this once, I had never any intention to hurt Jeremy I was jus… just scared." Her eyes scared but he was too satisfied with himself to get her in this position. "Now, now Katherine lets not rush this or it won't be fun. You see the thing is I don't believe a word you say and I am afraid no one does but what makes it fun is that I am a vampire and you're a human. So getting the truth isn't so hard anymore and neither that volatile, compulsion's a gift and it's ironic that I am using it on you. Oh well desperate times call for desperate measure, right?" Katharine's fear grew by the second and now clearly droplets were falling down from her doey eyes. Before she could even utter the word's "don't", Damon grabbed her shoulders and brought his eyes on hers and simply said, " from now on you won't move outside this bed, you will talk only when I ask you something and you are only allowed to answer with the absolute truth." His eyes dilated and so did hers. She was under his trance and there was no way out of this.

Damon far calmer with himself but carrying a slight pang to his heart walked to the other side of bed, "Ok so let's start by something simple, like what's your name?" "My name is Katerina Petrova." Damon smiles that finally in 145 years he will get answers to what seemed impossible, "Ok so that's good. Now where were you from and how old were you when you turned?" Katherine puzzled by his need of generic knowledge but ashamed as well that he seriously couldn't trust her, not even enough for things such as these. Like an automated response her lips opened, " I am from Bulgaria and I was 21 years old when I turned."

Damon satisfied that things were matching up so far, he thought now is the time push it further. "Ok so now for a big one, answer very carefully, oh I'm just kidding because you can only tell the truth." He smirked, " Why did you string me and Stefan along in 1864?" Like a robot would answer Katherine did, "I was in love with one brother but I couldn't let him live with my shadow while I was on the run, so it became important that I left and when it was clear for me I would come back to him but I knew that could take forever, so I turned his brother that he would always have someone even if it isn't me." Damon turned his back to her knowing well that who she was talking about and how he was the one who was supposed to entertain Stefan until she came back for dear Stefan to sail off into the sunset with. For some reason for him to completely get closure he had to hear her say it. " Very Smart, I guess I am talking to someone who has dealt with compulsion longer than I have. So who did you love Katherine, who was the one you wanted to come back for and which brother was a mere distraction for the other until you came back?"

He waited with his back faced to her, which still allowed him to clearly listen to the running tear droplets from her cheeks. Katherine wanted to stall so badly but just like a robot her monotonic answers came, "I was in love with Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan was purely turned to support him but never to merely distract him. I wanted to come back for Damon and no one else." If Damon was shocked that would clearly be an understatement. He still hadn't turned to look at her and he was still listening to the tears dropping, "Repeat that." Katherine started again, "I was in love with Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan was purely turned to support him but never to merely distract him. I wanted to come back for Damon and no one else."

As if listening to it twice just wasn't enough so he made her say it again, and again, until a tear dropped from his eyes and she was purely exhausted from crying. But she continued, every time he demanded a repeat she repeated, over and over again. As a human for the first time Katherine felt time stop. It could have been hours this kept going on. A sentence was being repeated as if he wanted to condition himself. He knew she wasn't lying. She couldn't, not now. He finally gathered the courage after hours of listening to the same sentence so he could face her but still stayed on the other side of the bed. Her Eyes were red and strained, her body even more pail and fragile. "Why, why lie to me all these years? Why never trust me and why make me your first option for sacrificial death?"

The tears that seemed to have stoped briefly from exhaustion had once started again. " I lied so you could hate me and live your life knowing you were happier without me. I trusted you too much, which is why I knew telling you anything about my past was too dangerous especially because you would put yourself in harms way for me and all these years what I had successfully protected and loved would be a waste. You wouldn't or didn't waste a second to give your life for Elena if it was ever needed. I knew you Damon, your heart was pure and you would love till it killed you, which exactly what I didn't want, at least not until it was safe. As for wanting you dead, I couldn't imagine that ever let alone going ahead with it. You just assumed that every time to make it easier on yourself to hate me, even if I wanted to stall you and Stefan you would be believe that I wanted you dead, and I let you believe it by saying yes in return. It was only to fuel your hatred towards me. You stayed away, you remained safe." She finished with taking a hard earned breath at the end; it took it all out of her to be simply listening to what she had herself said.

His questions were becoming far more painful then she could have imagined. Damon's head hung in anger and in shame so he screamed, "Don't you dare say you did this out of love!" Damon moved at vampire speed to a very close proximity to her. He bent down and looked deep into her eyes, wishing she wouldn't break his world apart and especially now when he had accepted after 145 years of whom she truly was. He was so close to moving forward with his life and she brought him right back to square one. He closed his eyes once again in front of her and asked, "where did you leave when you had the cure, what happened to you? I saw you were bruised heavily and you were still running." Katherine swore if she answered this then she would collapse in a matter of seconds after it. "I…. I … I was kidnapped by Klaus to be his personal blood bag for creating more hybrids and… I was his sex slave until Elijah freed me and left me at your doorstep, only to be now used by Silas.


	2. Chapter 1 Life begins now

Chapter 1

**Author's note- Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed. It's really appreciated and I would love it that you keep showing your support like that. It's rare to find a fiction on Damon and Katherine, so like they say if there is book you want to read that hasn't been written then write it. I hope you keep reviewing and encouraging this story so I can keep it going. **

To say that the sky had fallen down wouldn't be too far from what happened. Katherine collapsed right after uttering the words. Her head had almost fallen on the pillows in Damon's eyes at the rate of 145 years passing by, in one single moment. His eyes rock steady on her and from seconds after watching her collapse he bit into his wrist once again and plunged the blood down her throat. He knew he had pushed her too far, he knew this was getting real way too fast and it was beyond any pain he had ever experienced before. She tried resisting the blood at first but she gave up soon. Until he felt he was truly satisfied with the amount she had taken in, he said with a black face, "go to sleep and rest. When your body has healed enough you can get up but do not leave this room." Her eyes once again closed but this time welcoming sleep and his started to burn with anger. He just couldn't think of what she could have endured, he wasn't going to let his mind go there.

He very slowly left the room but couldn't take his eyes of her as she peacefully slept. He wondered in how long did she ever get to just sleep like that. He reached the fireplace, slowly watching the fire burn. His hand naturally lifted a glass and started to pour his bourbon. His mind wondering, is he any better than what he did? He emotionally tortured her only to find out what ever she did was for coming back to him. The thought kept probing him but what was worse was that Klaus's image kept reappearing, which only made looking at Katherine unbearable.

Katherine had done her fair share of atrocities but no one deserved to be punished this way. No women deserved to endure this and especially from a man who was a brand of much worse. The glass snapped in his hand, the blood trickled down and the hand slowly started to heal but by then Damon fell to his knees and just wept. He kept at it till his eyes had nothing more to shed but the pain kept reappearing inside his heart. What happened to Katherine was probably so horrific that it was beyond his imagination but what he did to her was probably just as horrific. Klaus took her will away and so did he. Looking at the clock he saw it was eight in the morning, getting up on his feet he landed on the sofa only to hear his phone ring. The screen showed a Bambi photo with the letters STEFAN. He picked up only to hear, "brother, where have you been for the past hour? I have been calling relentlessly."

Damon just responded with silence.

"Brother come on say something, how is Katherine? I know you Damon and hurting her isn't going to get you any pleasure unless I am too late and you've already decided to kill her," Stefan finished wishing Damon hadn't gone through with what him and Elena were miserably guilty of.

Damon still echoed silence but even then his presence was felt very clearly.

Stefan became more and more impatient and pressed further, "Damon if you don't say anything then I am going to have no choice but to come. You're not ok and something is clearly wrong, we both got in contact with Jeremy and his absolutely fine at Matt's. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Damon finally and quietly said, "I need you hear, come as you get a chance."

Stefan somewhat even more concerned replied, "I'll be there within the hour, just hang in there."

The hour had gone by and Stefan had come. At first he was completely unaware of everything or anything but he carefully made Damon open up. This proved to be the hardest thing because he had never seen his brother broken beyond repair. He had too much silence instilled within him and no way to communicate almost has if his tongue had burned away. It took him an hour or so to grasp Damon's state and then he finally started making him talk. It came out way too slow at first but eventually Damon spoke. He recited the entire night's events with meticulous detail and with so much guilt that he could never imagine that Damon had the ability to actually carry. Stefan had never seen his brother cry but today he did. Stefan knew that Damon had actually done nothing wrong but listening to the woman who you have loved for 145 years speak those words could drown anyone. God forbid but if Elena were in this position, he would probably be far worse.

Damon finally trying to regain his senses spoke clearly, "I don't know what we can possibly do to help her. I mean she is completely helpless, maybe we should just kill her and save her all this pain."

Stefan's head shot up, "You've got to be kidding me! Damon, just listening to her made you into this and your implying killing her will solve the problem. You know what, I asked Elena why she turned her and you know what she replied? She said that it was her turn to feel helpless and live through the pain that she went through. You know her as well as I do, the minuet I tell her all this, she will be far worse then you are. She carried the guilt for the reason she turned Katherine. What do you think she will do when I actually tell her what the consequences of turning her included?"

Damon's headshot up too quickly as he shouted, "God Stefan this has nothing to do with Elena and you know it!"

" I know it doesn't but what I am trying to tell you is that the guilt will kill you and her." Stefan maintained his composure but kept his eyes on Damon. Damon straightened up and lowered his voice from the previous brawl, "I can't face her Stefan, just can't. She clearly needs help and I have no way or idea what to do."

Stefan realised he had gotten some what through to him at least deterred him from the idea of killing her as a solution.

"She needs a woman Damon, at least for now. We have to get Elena back here and let her talk to her. But what do you plan to get out of this? She is a human Damon she will always be unsafe."

"I don't know, all I know for now is we protect her form Silas. We owe her that much at least. As for bringing Elena along, I am not too sure how that will go by but she seems to be the only one who could try to heal whatever Katherine managed to save of herself. I should just concentrate on permanently getting rid of Silas and as for Klaus, I have no idea under what conditions she left with Elijah. I guess we have to wait and see what Elena can find out," Damon let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding.

Stefan nodded in agreement but focused his gaze down while he asked, "Do you still love her?"

"I never stoped loving her Stefan, not now and not then but I don't have it me to ever fall in love with her again. I loose either way. Even if I'm with her or when I'm not," closing his eyes Damon reassured himself with the words he had just announced.

Stefan had rushed back to Elena who was just bout finished with her classes. He sat her down in their dorm room and explained everything that had happened. Naturally Elena reacted with over empowering guilt but she knew what had been done couldn't be undone. She was disturbed but held it together knowing Katherine was probably in a much worse shape. If she could do anything at all to heal the wounds Katherine suffered at her hands , it was to try and restabilises her life back, or what ever was left of it.

Elena stepped inside the Boarding house only to see Damon drinking next to the fireplace. His eyes glistening still and a broken smile to show that he was ok. She knew too well he wasn't. Without even thinking she just ran over to him to engulf him in a hug knowing too well he wasn't the type. He didn't exactly respond but was grateful for the gesture. Slowly lifting her head, "you know she is much safer with you."

"I doubt that Elena, I highly doubt that."

Elena not ready to give up just yet, "she is and she will realise that. You need to stop drinking and find out what Silas wants with her. He is the next threat in line and that you can save. I'll do my best with her but it actually has to be worth it right? We can't all just give in everything to get her back to only loose her to Silas."

Damon knew very well she had a point but right now all that was going through his head was Katherine's footsteps into the shower. He knew she was awake but he just couldn't make up the courage to see her knowing he would only hurt her much more.

"Elena, she is up. She needs you now and please let her know I won't come near her or trouble her, but make her understand that she can't leave the room for a reason. We can't loose her in a house where any vampire can walk in so either you or Stefan have to be in the room with her at all times. He knows about this so I hope your ok with that."

Elena just smiled politely in return knowing to well Damon was in too deep with her and now he wouldn't dare let her get harmed even if he was the problem. That's probably the reason Katherine fell for him, she thought. "I won't let anything happen to her and don't worry, we will be there with her and I sure she would want you there too."

"Not now Elena, I can't."

Elena nodded politely again and walked up the stairs.

Katherine had just finished showering only to realise she would have to wear her dirty clothes again, so she just wrapped the towel around herself tightly and decided to wash her bra and panties. She knew well enough staying like this would be dangerous but filth was becomes far more agitating to her. While standing over the sink and scrubbing her garments she looked into the mirror to see that there were two reflections of her looking back. One clearly dressed up for a juvenile college experience in her opinion. She popped her head back down and continued scrubbing, realising at this rate she would actually rip her panties apart. Elena crept up much closer with many bags in her hand. "I bought you some clothes, there is everything in here that you would need for a couple of days. Don't worry, they're not mine, I shopped for you, realising you were going to be a guest for a while." Elena's eyes always spoke in sincerity and Katherine hated that. How were you ever supposed to compete with a person like that? That's right she realised, you never did. They already win their opponent without the mere thought of even competing.

"Thankyou…," she pushed out her mouth.

Elena let her change into what were basically jeans and tops with plenty of undergarments. Katherine didn't complain much either; anything was better than what she was wearing.

Katherine walked out of the bathroom dressed and far more comfortable with her body, knowing it was covered. She scooted back into the bed knowing too well she wasn't fully healed.

"Where's Damon?" She blurted out.

"He just left with Stefan to see what can be done about the Silas problem, I suppose they should be back by the evening. Did you want something?" Elena waited penitently.

"I just wanted to speak to Damon," she said quietly.

"Look Katherine I know your not my biggest fan right now and I completely understand that as well, but you really need to explain why Silas is after you. Your safety is the only thing that Damon cares about at this moment and if you know something then now is the time to tell. This will probably make you uncomfortable knowing this but I do know everything that happened and it breaks my heart." Elena's eyes clearly filling up with water but she still continued, "Never would I have condemned you to a life that made you experience something as bad as that and it hurts to death that it was because of me. I am truly sorry and I know it's not enough and it doesn't mean much but I promise we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. In return we just want you to tell us anything that you know."

Katherine simply pulling the sheets up to her neck replied, "don't apologise Elena, If I were in your shoes I wouldn't have botherd with the humanity aspect and just instead ripped my heart out." She paused and then started again, "I guess I deserved what I got, all that pain that I caused had to result in something bad right," she tried to laugh but it just fell flat.

"As for what Silas wants is me, or more specifically my blood. You see once Klaus took me and started taking my blood to turn his hybrids, he realised something, instead of them turning into hybrids they started turning into humans. The cure's made my blood an ever running supply for humanity."

"But how's that possible the cure was just enough for one vampire? If we had known it was never ending we could have just given it to one of our own and slowly get everyone back to their human self." Elena was still unsure if it was good news that they knew this or bad for what Katherine had to go through to find this out.

"It work's believe me, I paid the price for it, not working the way how Klaus wanted it. The last month was the worst, if Elijah hadn't found where I was kept then there was no way escaping. Vampire live for the kill but more for the fear, every time he knew I was close to dying, he fed me his blood again. It became a routine and at one point I just stoped screaming."

Elena couldn't hear it anymore, she stood up and waled to the other side, hoping that Katherine would stop. But then again all she was doing was listening, if she couldn't even handle that, then what was the point of her being here. She turned her face back to face her and stepped forward closer to Katherine. She sat on her side of the bed and placed her hand on hers. Elena whispered, "I am so sorry."

"uhh stop apologising Elena, I get it alright," Katherine was too immersed in her mind to listen to anything else. She wanted to move forward and not dream of his face. She wanted peace at last but the man she hoped it with couldn't even look at her. He was probably ashamed or maybe just plane disgusted. For Katherine Damon meant the world but the time never came for her to be free. Instead she was now going to be haunted by her past for the rest of her human life, however long that will go on for.

"I want Damon to talk to me, I can't have him hide away knowing what he knows, can't you just call him or something," Elena realising that she was getting desperate but in all truth Stefan and Damon had left to search for Silas and hoping this crusade would end. Stefan replied to Elena's text saying they had gotten in touch with Ketcia and maybe there is a way that they could desiccate Silas but they weren't sure for now. As for Damon she didn't hear anything at all, only what Stefan said which that he was only determined to keep Katherine safe but nothing more and nothing less.

**1 month later**

A month later it almost seemed that nothing was the same anymore. Silas had been desiccated; the other side had been broken with supernatural beings that had unfinished business returning as humans and more importantly Katherine's blood was the cure for vampirism, which only Damon, Stefan and Elena promised to keep secret. Damon within the month came very few times to the Boarding house and if only something crucial was required. He made sure not to go by his room so he could even get a blink of Katherine and more importantly have her call out his name. He knew she wanted to talk to him but he was nowhere near ready. Thankfully one of the perks of the other side falling apart was the return of his best friend Alaric. He sure missed him and he didn't even realise how much. For Stefan things couldn't have gone better as he got to reunite with his best friend Lexi. The people that mattered had returned to their life and that was nothing short of great. As for Katherine, she found a friend in Elena. It wasn't all rainbows but she had learnt to trust her in more ways than others. The month she spent in Damon's room was largely occupied by Elena's presence. Although Caroline attempted a halfhearted friendship, Katherine defiantly couldn't stand Caroline though.

Stefan ordered himself and his brother a drink, "two bourbons please on ice." Damon waited and took an immediate sip when his bourbon arrived. Stefan looked over and asked the inevitable, "Your going to have to actually talk to her you know."

"Dear God Stefan your going to have to change the subject."

Stefan shrugged, "I don't think so Damon, she's been locked up in your room for a month now and its bout time you release her."

"She won't be safe Stefan, not even yet."

"Oh don't give me that. You know her real problems are gone. She needs to live her life now Damon. She granted us three test tubes of her blood, that too with no price. We can finally be human which by all irony is thanks to her. And I know you love her but why put yourself through this pain. She only ever asks about you even if it is I that is visiting her. You need either confess what you feel or let her go."

Damon very uncomfortable by the conversation that was happening spoke, "I have been thinking, I don't think its wise for me to turn human. I mean if all you turn and with a history of 145 years, you will be bound to meet enemies and friends so at least one of us should be there to protect the other. I know you and Elena want the sunset thing but quite frankly it's not for me and this way if you and her both ever need me to cover your ass I can," winking at Stefan.

Stefan not surprised by his decision simply said, "So what bout Katherine?"

Damon looked back down into his glass and said, "I'll talk to her, tonight."


	3. Chapter 2 What's next?

Chapter 2

Damon stepped inside the house knowing well he had to go through with this, and importantly there was simply no way out of it. For a second, a fleeting second he thought maybe things didn't have to be this way. He could be happy, he could at least try to be happy. Katherine wasn't the epitome of happiness but she truly knew back in the day how to rule his heart. He smiled imagining her in 1864, the pinned up ringlets, the life taking dresses or the subtlety in action. It wasn't all rainbows by all means but it was pleasant and fore sure it was simple. Happiness didn't cost as much, expectations weren't high and guilt, that could be washed away far easily.

Slowly walking past the parlour he glanced at Lexi and Elena chatting away in the parlour. Elena looked at him for a brief second relieved to see that today he was finally going to talk to her. She turned her head back to Lexi, they clearly had a bit to catch up on. Damon was happy that they at least got this chance again. It seemed far too precious to loose. He kept walking up the stairs and finally knocked on the door.

Katherine immersed in her book with all concentration on the page, lying comfortably in his bed said, "You know Elena I'm sure we're past the knocking on the door and especially since you can see me sitting right in front of you." Katherine still not looking up, and far more invested in her reading. Damon took a few steps closer but Katherine still didn't pick up on the footsteps. He finally spoke, "Its me."

Katherine's head shot right up, her eyes glared with anger. She got up from the bed quickly stepped close enough to stare him in the eye and then impulsively or irrationally, she slapped him hard across the face with her right palm. Damon's head simply hung low in shame, Katherine didn't waste any time and especially not tonight, "decide to show your face, what finally gathered up the courage or just hear to play more mind games, cause we all know how much you enjoy those." She sneered every word.

Damon finally and slowly looked back up at her came to realise that she was simply breathtakingly beautiful. Her ringlets spilling all over body in that white dress and those doey eyes, they're the perfect windows into her soul. Her anger didn't take away much from that beauty; instead it just added it on. Her chest heaving and her heart beating much faster then it should all pointed to the fact that she was scared. He knew she was scared, just as much as she was angry. It seemed appropriate that during the month she had gained some weight and it only accentuated every part of her body. She was glowing from the outside.

Finally snapping out of it, he spoke, "I was ashamed of what I had done, I am sorry I guess, but maybe I am not. If you really loved me then you would have turned to me, instead you ran which is what you always like to do and that's why we kept you locked up here. We managed to keep you safe didn't we? Most of the threats that you had are no longer issues, as for Klaus, I spoke to Elijah and he has given his word. I guess you're free. I have told Stefan to arrange an account for you, which should get you started where ever you want and as for where you want to go, well that's up to you. Stefan's made sure to get you all the documents you require, going legit on record might be important if you want to spend the rest of your life as a human,"

Katherine amazed at his ability to respond so mechanically, like all emotions had just been turned off. She wasn't sure what to say or how to react. Damon lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. He wanted to enter that window into her soul so badly but it was too late, for what he was about to do would ensure that they wouldn't meet again after tonight. The thought frightened him for sure but she was a human now and she deserved at the very least a fulfilling human life. As for him, he had to protect his family from whatever came in their way.

He opened his mouth and then in his monotonous tone, he spoke, "your going to leave tomorrow morning to where ever you please and your not going to look back at Mystic falls. You will live a fulfilling life and will strive for happiness, you wouldn't let it leave you once it comes into your life and you will definitely not settle for second best. The worst of fears that rule your heart should disappear right now. You will be happy Katherine Pierce." Katherine just motionless from what he had said. This weight that existed on her heart suddenly lifted in a matter of seconds, she realised it was the fear disappearing, just like he had compelled.

Without even thinking and knowing, she wasn't scared anymore at all, she let her hand brush the surface of his neck only to land on his cheek. This time in absolute subtlety, she brought her face no less than an inch close. The next step was inevitable but Damon assured her that her wasn't going to do anything more about this, he almost stepped back but Katherine locked one arm around his neck and without waiting any longer she kissed his lips. The kiss was bittersweet, she didn't know how she had it in her to do this but now since she had started, she didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever.

Damon clearly startled by her behaviour still hadn't realised what he had actually done. But he knew this was where he was supposed to take in charge, at least for this one night they had. He deepened the kiss, and left her breathless. His arms were now skidding from her waist to roaming her skin underneath her dress. She kept cupping his face and bringing him closer then ever yet not even letting him breath. Within minuets Damon had carried her onto the bed. Still roaming with their hands and familiarising each other after a very long time, and mutually they started peeling the other's clothes. One by one they bared their skin, until it was just raw. That night for the first time in 145 years they made love to each other.

Not sex but love. He kept whispering that he loved her and she returned the love, each one with its special care. Before they knew it exhaustion had hit her and she almost fell in his arms to welcome sleep. He kept his eyes open nearly for the rest of the night. He just stared at her curiously knowing well that when she wakes up she will have no choice but to leave. He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her bare waste only so he could hold her, touch her till he fell asleep himself.

Sleeping in his own room after a month felt like he had truly come back home. Sometimes the weirdest of places over the years become important, the most unusual of memories take you back. The sun had clearly reached its peak and he could feel the rays well enough to feel they were heating his skin. Opening his eyes as expected he saw his bed empty of the women he spent the night making love to. Quickly throwing on his shirt and pants he walked downstairs to see everyone gathered by the fireplace. Elena turned her head around first followed by everyone else. No Katherine once again reassuring himself that he did the right thing to have her leave.

Stefan asked, "Katherine just left us her number, do you know where she is headed?" Damon just nodded no, knowing well that he wasn't going to find out even is he didn't. He needed her to experience her life and not waste this shot she finally got, while he would remain a vampire.

"I'm guessing she took what she needed, that's all that matters right?" Damon wanted to sound almost blazé. "Why the mourning here by the fire, I would say it's bout time I mean come on, she's safe and what else do we want."

"Why not you tell us brother, I am sure you would known since you compelled her to get out." Stefan clearly angry for what his brother did.

" It was time Stefan, and you both shouldn't waste any either. Drink the blood she left you all and seriously move on," Damon said blankly, turning his back once again and walking to get some blood to drink.

"Is that what you did last night with her, waste no time? Give her no choice in the matter and hurt yourself in the process all over again," Lexi quietly said while creeping up on him, behind his back.

"that's none of your business Lex, so I suggest you let it stay that way."

Lexi still not convinced by his words, "you know I hated her probably more than you and Stefan put together, but even I could see that she was becoming completely sincere. Damon I am afraid you've just made it a habit for yourself to get hurt. You know it's not worth it but you go ahead anyway don't you?" Lexi spat. "You're far worse monster Damon, Katherine at least realised her mistake and even faceed up to it, you just deflect. And you ruin the people you encounter with it. I'm back as a human no doubt what hurt me more than you killing me was instead. pretending to be in love with me. It's ironic; you're bound to hurt people by deflecting exactly how they have hurt you.

Damon clearly not in the mood to put up with any of this, "I am going to say this once so listen up, what I do and will do, doesn't need to be psychoanalysed. Keep that for Stefan and if you find time from taking care of him then take care of your pathetic existence." He just walked off back to his room to inspect every remaining item left, partly wishing that Katherine had left something behind, anything at all. Sipping his blood he sat back down on his bed until something caught his eye. It was the bracelet Katherine wore since she turned to walk in daylight. She clearly didn't need it anymore and why would one need it anyway when it was a reminder of almost an infinite history. It's far easier to move on without something like this to always remind you of your past. But that's what made it so perfect for him to keep. He was so sure that he wasn't ever going to see her again, it was almost an intuition but a one held by a guard to never see her. He should have realised that he was just being naïve; because eight years down the track he had no choice but to only see her.

Author's note-

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please keep reviewing and reading. Your feedback is very much needed. Also the next chapter will have a bit of delay for unavoidable reasons but I will make it by making sure it worth the wait.

Thank you guys


	4. Chapter 3 The Future

8 Years Later

Lazy as the day had seemed, Katharine had no choice but to get up. The alarm was ringing far to strongly in her ears and it was officially time to end this lazy weekend in bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw him peacefully sleeping and then abruptly stirring.

"Kathy come one, just a little longer." Katherine smiling in return, "Mark, you know we have to get to work soon."

"No you have to get to work soon, I'm allowed to stay a little longer" Mark smirked. Katharine lightly punched him and he faked "ouched" in return. She brought her lips closer down to him so she could officially wake him up, which he welcomed in return.

"I am afraid this has to end right here and I need to shower, and no you're not joining me. I am late as it is." Katherine teased as she left the bed to quickly putting on her robe and headed to the shower.

Katherine liked this routine, in fact she embraced it, her life was far more satisfying and her sense of self actually existed. After being forced to leave Mystic falls that morning, she knew that she had to move on. Damon made her choice for her and for the first time, he had actually acted out of selfishness to spend that one night with her. It was sad that even on the happiest of day his name still came up in her mind, it was as if he never left and silently observed. But like any past, it had to stay in the past and moving forward was the only viable option. Leaving Mystic Falls brought her to New York, which was the perfect camouflage for her. The account Stefan had set up for her got a small but reasonable apartment in Brooklyn and then the next step was to simply start her life. She hopelessly waited that maybe Damon would have realised the mistake he made in letting her go and would miraculously come to take her back but it was just a dream that ended fairly soon. Being biologically young she thought that the college experience was something that should come at this age and hence she managed with Stefan's help to get into NYU to study history. It was the one subject she could effortlessly dive into and possibly build a career with it. She was beyond precise and talented in the subject, as she had assumed, and when it came time to continue she decided and transferred to Columbia to study her masters and PHD. She was mindlessly studying and regurgitating material she already knew and within this she acquired her first real job assisting her professor. She spent her hours completing her PHD research as well teaching mindless and spoilt kids. Life just in the 8 years held a meaning that had been missing for the 500 that preceded it. She had to work hard to achieve and more importantly to never let herself fall.

The water pouring on her skin was now slightly burning, so she stoped the dial and wrapped herself in the towel tightly. Peaking through the door she saw Mark silently sleeping again. Her work colleague Samara introduced them and very soon she started enjoying his company. Mark was a neuroscience professor but contrary to what that title stereotyped, he was young at 31 years old and very handsome, with sandy blond hair and a gorgeous smile. He was purely a delight to share the idea of sharing a life. Nearly dating for a year, he had asked her to move in, but that had always stoped Katherine. For some reason the roots she had set up didn't allow her enough room to move, or maybe it was simply Damon. It was unfair that even 8 years didn't dilute the memories of him; it was unfair on Mark far more because the girl he had fallen in love with would only ever reveal a fabricated history of her life and never the truth. It pained her some days, especially when he took her to meet his mother. Being the lovely women she was, it made Katherine think harder that this happiness was going to cost her but just as Damon had compelled, she was never supposed to let it go. Slipping on her navy dress and carefully tying up her hair in intricate bun she left for work.

Mystic Falls

Damon was beyond annoyed and if heard one more conversation about wedding dresses, he was sure about loosing it. Elena and Stefan after 8 long years of human dating finally decided that they should get married. Why 8 years was beyond him. Caroline came rushing through the door with a billion bridal magazine piled up to the door. She was beyond excited and acting a little too Caroline. Never the less it was a time of happiness for Stefan, after a long and miserable eternity. Damon was no doubt going to be the best man but something through out this whole journey still burned his heart. He knew that if he did nothing then Stefan would in 2 more years would take over his age and then Damon would have to possibly witness Stefan's death. Something about that just didn't feel right. Damon couldn't loose his brother and stay alone. Staying a vampire was sure advantageous when his family had turned human but now it seemed useless knowing that there is cure out their somewhere, running in the veins of the women he loved.

Stefan came down the stairs to snap him out of his trance, looking far more mature than the 17 year old he remembered, he couldn't help but smile that his brother had actually grown up. "So what's going on in that mind of yours? Whose conversation you ears dropping on."

Damon made a pretend hurt face in return, "you know if I hear another conversation about a wedding dresses then I am seriously going to kill someone."

Stefan simply laughed in return knowing well Damon wasn't capable of that anymore. "You know Lexi is coming over next weekend, she said she will stay for the two weeks till the wedding. So I say dear brother get used to it."

"Don't worry bout then, ill have little Ariana to play with, who by the way is far better company than all of you combined."

Damon looked down for a second, remembering the time when Lexi had asked him to be her daughter's godparent. He had never imagined that she would somehow find forgiveness and love inside her heart to allow him into their little family's hearts, but he was beyond grateful. It was the one human emotion he could experience.

"You know Damon," Stefan positioned himself next to him, "You should find her, get the cure."

"You know dam well that I won't do that," Damon looked at him, " I don't even know if she's alive anymore, or that if she would be willing."

Stefan surprised by what he just heard, "willing? I never thought that would be a challenge for you, and as for her being alive, I can assure you that she is. Elena has been in touch and so have I."

Damon stunned by what he just heard, "I'm happy Stefan."

Elena leaning against the door finally came through, "so happiness is staring at her bracelet every hour, or it's compelling girls to change their name to Katherine for the night before bedding them, or no maybe it's sitting in loneliness imagining the life you could have possibly had with her years ago."

"Elena just shut up, I did the right thing and its all that matters. She needs to have a life, which isn't surrounded by me, I loved her too much and I got hurt, and then she loved me too much, only to get brutally hurt. We are cursed to cause pain and after what had happened to her, she just deserved happiness. As for my vampire problem, sure it hurts me to think that I'll stay and you won't, but its not in my hands anymore so lets just move on and not dwell any dam more about the past."

Damon got up and moved closer to the fireplace only to put his hand into his pocket to feel her bracelet along his fingers. It was the one thing he had of her and that was enough to spend eternity with.

4 months ago

Damon scanned the town's ridiculous society affair; looking around carefully he spotted a girl dressed in red. She turned around to look for more drinks and Damon suddenly became sure that she was the one for tonight. He stepped closer to her and immediately caught her eye. She was truly amazed at his appeal and without even waiting a minuet started a conversation.

"You know it's hard to find a man as attractive as you within these events. It's rare, so what do you do and what beings you by?"

Damon amazed at her forward behaviour, "you know you're not too bad yourself, though I do know I am a rare breed in a town like this."

She looked up more carefully, Damon realised there was something about her eyes that severely reminded him of Katherine. It was almost unfair that his past got to haunt him like this, but then again Damon knew how to use these moments well. He didn't waste anymore time and got down to the real questions by puling her in a trace so he could easily compel her, "You are not going to make a scene and you are going to answer my every question." The girl simply nodded at first and then replied "yes".

"Are you willing to have sex with me tonight?" The girl simply blushed in return and said, "more than anything." Damon contempt with her reaction brought her closer and then said, "I am going to take you home and then I am going to fuck you senseless, tomorrow your going to leave my house and immediately forget anything of the night." The girl was amazed at his straightforward approach but she was now clearly not in a position of choice anymore, the minuet she said she was ready he knew he was going to take control. To end this little negotiation as Damon though of it, he decided to add one last detail. He came close to her ear and simply whispered, "From now till tomorrow morning, you are going to allow me to call you Katherine and simply accept this as your name fore the night." Satisfied with his response, he pulled her hand and led her to the car. That night he simply wanted to relish in Katherine's name even with out her presence. He indulged in her inability to resist him, but far more in calling her Katherine and hearing a moan in return. This was probably sadistic and he was sure it was, but it was all he had. No matter who came Katherine was irreplaceable and knowing well that he couldn't have her, he was sure to continue this just to feel a fraction of her every now and then.

**Author's note**

Please review and will motivate me to write more and faster, sorry its short this time but I will improve the length.


	5. Chapter 4 Choice

Elena and Stefan didn't have it easy as one would have thought. This eight-year journey took a toll on them, but the result was worth it. They fought and broke up like any normal couple; in the end they could never part ways. The wedding day was a fitting end to that journey and wonderful occasion to start a new one. Stefan always dreamed of being a Doctor and especially a surgeon, so after his internship it felt right to finally get married. Elena on the other hand who had dreamed of being a writer diverged into journalism, she was still driven by writing but print news became far more compelling for her. Being human they both realised that life didn't have to be heightened to feel raw emotion; anger could make you loose your mind and love could swell your heat either way. Life was precious and had to be experienced just like others did. That's probably why Damon's decision never settled well with them. Stefan tried his very best to convince him through out the years to take the blood but eventually Katherine's left over blood was given to Caroline. Stefan never understood why Damon was so afraid of a human life, and possibly a real chance with Katherine, it never added up. But it was time that it really had to change, him and Elena were not going to sit back and let him loose a real chance at life.

Stefan snaked his arm around Elena's waste while sitting on a couch trying to conjure up a way to simply make Damon meet Katherine, or to at least get her to the wedding. "You know Elena, you can try the most overused trick in the book." Elena confused, "what do you mean?" Stefan straightened up and whispered into her ear, "Just emotionally black mail him to get her here, after that let nature run its course, if they are meant to be then they are."

"Stefan, you know she is with Mark, Damon is completely irrational when it comes to her. Even if she comes, we know her well enough that she won't hurt Mark.

Stefan still not convinced, "I think we need to have a little faith, just convince him to meet her and then he has a real shot at wanting humanity. He isn't turning cause he feels he won't have enough to live for, we need to change that. More importantly he cares allot about you so he will listen, just give it a chance that's all I'm saying."

Elena just sighed in response but reluctantly nodded.

Elena slowly stepped out side closer to the edge of the woods, she felt a little chill but she knew she wanted this time to think her words through. Just when she thought she was making progress she felt a hand touch her shoulder, which caused her to jump in fright. Turning around she allowed her heart to finally slow down at the sight of Damon.

"You know really have to stop doing that, its not healthy to experience that when you're a human."

"Oh Stop being a scaredy cat, its just a little fun," teased Damon.

Elena knew this was it when she should speak her mind or at least what she fabricated in that mind. "Look Damon I had to talk to you."

Damon started in surprise and simply said, "shoot! You know Elena you don't have to seek permission to just talk"

Elena took a deep breath and started, " Damon, I'm going to be very frank with you. I want Katherine here for the wedding, I know you haven't seen her and I know you don't want to either but because of your compulsion she won't be able to come, and that's just not fair on me and her. She's been a close part of my life Damon; especially over last few years and this wedding won't feel right if she isn't there. I just wish you know how important this day is to me, and if you could just let go of all that you have with Katherine for a few weeks for the wedding, and after that you won't see her again. Just please think over it." Elena stoped but her eyes fixated on the ground. She looked up to see Damon facing the ground too, which only made her think more. He finally spoke, "Elena I want yours and my brothers day to be special but you know this is excruciating for me." Elena spoke quickly, "I know and I care allot about you but I won't get this day again Damon, it's one day and I really want her there." She spoke with a little more assertion. Damon stared into space now, thinking allot before answering, he finally gathered his words, "Elena when ever you ask me anything its impossible to say no or at least I thought so but this is something I can't or maybe I don't want to do. I haven't seen her Elena in over eight years, I've missed out on allot of life. To be honest I feel ashamed once again seeing her, and what if she is married or has kids? What will I do and what do I say? Elena you don't know what your asking, It will kill me."

Elena simply dug deep into her pocket and brought a posted note with black ink to her face. It was neatly folded and she simply took Damon's hand and placed it on his palm. "This is her address and phone number in New York, I am leaving the decision up to you. But do remember your doing this for me and not for yourself, its important to me Damon." She just closed her eyes, silently praying.

Damon just nodded in reply and very quickly disappeared.

Damon knew that he had hardly any choice left in the matter. He kept contemplating his decision but only remembered Elena's words in his head, this was for her not for him, and she deserved her day to be perfect. He kept tossing and turning in his bed that night drank more blood and even became drunk, but the affect of Katherine's presence was already on him. He hadn't even seen her yet. Early in the morning Damon packed his bag and left for the airport. He had to go about this as natural as it could be. Lexi and Ariana would be arriving in 3 days and he had to sort this problem out before they arrived. His trip to the airport and the flight to New York were spent thinking about what could he possibly say to her, what will she say back to him? It was happening all too fast, especially when for eight years they had no contact. What scared him more than anything was that maybe she found her happy ending, the right guy and a few kids. That would kill him and he knew then it would be impossible for her to be in Mystic Falls.

He landed in New York at six pm almost seeing the day disappear. With out waiting any further he jumped into a cab and finally pulled the piece of paper in his pocket that Elena handed to him. Staring at it deeply, he recited the address to the driver and very soon he was standing with his bag underneath her building. Finding the apartment numbered nineteen he patiently knocked. In the middle of his knocking his hand headed towards the door as it suddenly opened. A man no younger than him emerged, Damon fearing the worst and immediately pulled him into his compulsion.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Damon pressed eagerly.

Mark really confused at his urge to answer mechanically replied, "My name is Mark and I am Kathy's boyfriend, I am just waiting till she returns from drinks with her colleagues."

Damon cringed at him for calling her Kathy, he couldn't grasp why she would even let him call her that. Damon once again using that trance asked him, "So tell me where she is?"

Mark felt the urge once again and automatically answered, "She is at Raisin's bar a couple of blocks down the road."

Damon smiled in return and simply said, "your going to forget we ever had this conversation, or that you ever saw me." Pleased with himself he walked with his bag hanging over his shoulder.

Katherine was having way too much fun getting drunk. She was nailing shots over shots of vodka. Getting drunk wasn't a habit for her but on the days she desperately wanted him out her head she was left with no choice. She knew it was no solution but getting drunk assured her sex with Mark, which wasn't all too bad. She took her sixth shot with her friend Samara screeching in joy over a discovery of a new hottie in the bar. Katherine was a little baffled by her reaction, because impressing Samara wasn't exactly easy, even Mark was observed for a month before she thought setting him with Katherine was a good idea. Katherine turned after hearing too much gushing, but nothing could have prepared for what she saw standing right in front of her. He hadn't aged a day, just as he made the choice he was still in tact. Samara's babbling all seemed to disappear and all that was left in this bar was the two of them. It didn't last long and soon she had no choice but to snap out and shut Samara up, she turned towards her and simply said, "he's my ex." Which earned her a whispered apology in return and a, "well I'll leave you to it then." Katherine appreciated her leaving the seat for the two of them to talk freely."

Damon stared at her and simply took everything in. He wanted to slap himself a million times for letting her go, and for not seeing what he truly lost. He was angry that he gave up too easily, after looking out for 145 years he should have just patiently tried harder. It wasn't good enough. She looked exquisite and far more beautiful than he could have imagined. Katherine always claimed to be the prettier doppelganger and today Damon could probably testify that she was. At an age of probably 29 she was truly a developed woman and no girl. Her body was still petite and her ringlets still spilling over her back and cleavage, but it was her curves and breasts that could be problematic for any man who stared too long at her. She made it clear from her looks that she wasn't from this time. Damon smirked at that thought and finally decided to speak.

"Been a long time Katherine, and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

Katherine just stared at him, she was beyond shocked that he had the audacity to say that and still be a jerk about it. Were feelings truly incapable within this man? Had she turned him into her old self?

"I say it has been long but frankly I don't care, say what you have to and get lost. I don't have enough time to waste on you anymore."

Damon a little surprised at her nonchalant reaction, "well I did compel you to never come to Mystic Falls, which would be a little troubling if you plan to attend Stefan and Elena's wedding."

Katherine now quite surprised, she knew they were getting married but the idea of receiving an invitation was beyond her belief, knowing well that Damon wanted nothing to do with her.

"Oh, I didn't think I would be invited," Katherine just looked at her empty shot glass. "I guess then take the compulsion away," looking up to him.

Damon once again stared at her but this time her eyes, he just let a moment pass so he could examine if they still spoke the same language he understood.

"I dropped by your place you know, nice boy toy you have stocked up in there," before just finishing the sentence Katherine slapped him hard across the cheek, if not for still being a vampire he was sure it would have bruised.

Katherine clearly angry came very close to him, "I say that's a warning enough for you to shut up about him. Do what I asked and then leave."

Damon knew she meant only business, she was beyond furious with him and he knew he wasn't putting a good show.

"Tell me Katherine, does he do it for you? Is he good enough or are you just waiting for the next one to fill your void? Or maybe, you're just waiting for me to come back." Katherine's hand started gearing up again but Damon a little too quickly grabbed both her hands and placed then on her legs. He wasn't sure why he was riling her up, but he was sure she wasn't going to stand any of his behaviour.

"Look Damon, release the compulsion and leave me alone," a single tear fell from her cheek. Damon just observed in silence, knowing well that she still wasn't happy after all those years by the damage he had done.

Damon took a couple of bills out his pocket and placed it on the counter and took Katherine by one hand outside. He had to be honest or as much as he could be.

"Just listen to me once,"

"You actually giving me a choice?" Katherine whispered in disbelief.

"I am giving you a choice and I was delusional to take it away from you in the first place, I've been miserable Katherine. I caused myself more pain than ever and I can't fix it anymore. So much happened in the time we spent apart after that night, and it's my fault, but Elena wants you to be there at the wedding more than anything and I want her day to be special even if it kills me seeing you there. I can't undo what I've done but I can undo the compulsion. I left you to be happy Katherine and by the looks of your life here, you are." Damon paused knowing well that he lied about the last part but it was easier making her believe she was happy then being unhappy. He closed his eyes again and opened them slowly to stare at Katherine's eyes, he crept his hand from holding it tightly to slowly tracing it over her arm, to shoulder, and finally caressing her cheek. She shivered remembering the touch too well and looked away from his eyes. He immediately tilted her chin back towards him again so their eyes could be locked, "you're given absolute choice to visit Mystic falls at your own will." Damon brought his hand down put it inside his jacket to take out a white coloured invitation, he carefully placed it in Katherine's hand and then he leaned forward to lightly kiss her forehead, by the time she looked up she was standing alone in darkness.


	6. Chapter 5 before the big day

**Author's note**

**Thankyou to all you wonderful readers who have been reviewing and reading this story, but I would really appreciate if more of you would leave comments behind. I really want this to be one of the finest Damon and Katherine stories written but for that your feedback is necessary, especially those who love this ship. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave many comments behind and subscribe to this story. **

Damon felt like he hadn't slept in 2 weeks, ever since coming back from New York he was simply questioning everything. Like he wasn't sure why he didn't compel the idiot boyfriend to simply get lost, or maybe to get him to leave Katherine alone. The answer was simple, Choice. He gave her choice to do what she wanted, and this was all there was to it. Katherine had to want this just as bad otherwise it wasn't real, and he had been too tired of playing with all that was unreal. Having middles sex with women and calling them Katherine was no solution, it was no life worth living. Tomorrow was Elena's wedding and she would finally become his sister in law, which he didn't mind at all. It was time and he knew his brother had been the most happy he knew. His bachelor party was such a bust considering Elena found out about the entire plan and gave Stefan a stern warning if he chose to continue. Lexi on the other hand had been the most pleasant surprise, her presence and Ariana's presence was the most comforting thing during this time. Lexi never told anyone who Ariana's Dad was, except that he wasn't worth including in her family, ever since then Damon became the father figure in little Aria's life. The five year old was the one being that Damon would do anything for without ever questioning it.

"Damon!" Lexi shouted.

Damon was busying running at his vampire speed with Aria enjoying the thrill of speed around his house.

"YOU DROP MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANCE!"

It was difficult listening to Lexi in this tone but he knew he had to stop. He popped her down carefully and grinned at Lexi to prove his point.

"Dear lexi, you've known me long enough to know I wouldn't hurt her so why the extra dramatics."

"How bout you shut up and come outside, we have a long and overdue conversation," Damon confused at this statement.

He walked around Aria and let her play in her little play nest and wondered at Lexi's words.

"What did you mean earlier?" Damon eagerly questioned.

"You know you aren't that bad at hiding secrets, why didn't you tell me you went to invite Katherine for the wedding tomorrow," Lexi clearly hurt.

"Not like she plans to come Lex, it did no good. I messed up too big."

Lexi was close to laughing now, "Well Damon Salvatore messed up, that's big, you actually admitting it?"

Damon was unsure how to go about this anymore, he spent the past two week contemplating for too long and finally came to realise that he is deeply in love with Katherine and he would give up everything to have a chance with her again, but that is way out of his reach knowing she didn't want anything to do with him. "I saw her Lex, its for the best she stays away, I must be messed up big to actually admit that I messed up. Right?"

Lexi now clearly annoyed at his self-deprecating speech, "how bout you ask her yourself since she's at your front door talking to Elena and Stefan, who by the way are helping her bring her bags inside."

Damon was clearly not expecting this, he turned his head immediately and walked a few steps to realise Lexi had been right, she was there with them, walking to one of the guest bedrooms with her bags. She looked down from the staircase to stare at him and he looked up to look carefully at her, only to realise there was an arm around her waist and a man way to close to her. He knew even with his back turned that it was Mark, but what surprised him was Katherine's decision to bring him along, it hit him then that this Katherine was not going to play nice. She was going to burn him right in front of his eyes. Her stare said it all, and her smirk at the end sealed the deal.

That night Damon drove himself to the point of insanity, with consuming rage by the second. Having her sleep with him in the next room wasn't enough but listening to the two of them have sex with each other was driving him mad. He couldn't stand the moaning and the constant calling of 'Kathy', it was inaudible for everyone else in the house but Katherine would have known that he be listening in. She wanted him to listen. Damon just got up from his bed and looked at the time, the clock struck eleven but he didn't care. He walked out onto his front porch and realised a figure already occupying the space. Coming closer he saw Elena staring out into the night and lost in deep thought. He wanted to scare her as usual but thought a more subtle approach was necessary. He gently taped her shoulder with his hand and she turned in complete surprise.

"Having cold feat Elena one day before the wedding?"

Elena shook her head and smiled in return, "I would say it's a little late for that, don't you think. Plus I would say you would be the first one out for my blood." Damon laughed lightly by her response, he knew that she knew he wouldn't stand to see his brother unhappy anymore; he was the only one who could do that. Elena curiously looked at her watch, "what are you even doing at this time?"

Damon sighed, "I can't stand her here Elena."

"You mean you can't stand him here?" Elena knew it was Mark that Damon had an issue with.

"At least their here for only a day, I can't ask for more right?"

"Can I ask you something Damon?" Elena gave him the quizzing look.

"Like I would say no Elena, ask ahead?

"Ok answerer honestly, no snarky response. All right? In 1864 what sort of future would have made you happy, or content? What would you have been happy with if not for this vampire thing?" Elena looked at his face carefully thinking he would let out some reaction, she waited a few seconds for him to move.

"I'm not so sure but everything was pretty set out, marriage and children were set in stone, I was late for both, and career wise we ran a south plantation. I bet it didn't get better than that, right?" Elena not amused by his answer.

"I know that already, I asked what you wanted, not what was expected," Elena asserted more firmly.

Damon gave up knowing exactly what she wanted him to say, he closed his eyes in defeat, " I don't know Elena, I was always lost and more or less lacking direction. I couldn't even fight for the confederacy and neither could I get married to woman I loved. In my imaginary world I would have probably taken my education a bit more seriously, become a Lawyer or something, fight for justice and all that. I would have married a human Katherine, and definitely had a few children; I absolutely loved children. I could see my self-being happy, It's impossible to ask for a perfect life but this one would be near perfect."

Elena looked down and then back up at him again, "so I finally get why you studied Law with me and Stefan at college, I thought you just didn't want to leave us alone or more specifically, make life far worse," Damon smirked.

"Well offcourse that was included in the package, I could have gone anywhere else but the two of you in college with all those teenage hormones seemed nearly impossible not to enjoy. I must say you guys made good entertainment" Elena gave him the death stare.

"Elena getting back to the real question, you know why I am here, why are you?"

Elena leaned her head against the beam, "It's a big and overwhelming day tomorrow, butterflies in my stomach and all."

"That it or is there more, you know I know you quite well?"

Elena simply smiled, "I was just thinking that at one point in our lives we thought this would be impossible, but now we get this chance again. It a big thing for me, I miss Mum and Dad too, tomorrow evening when I walk down the isle they won't be there. At least Jeremy will be there, I should be a little happy about that, but the sorrow still seeps in," Elena almost recited while closing her eyes.

Damon took her buy surprise and pulled her into a much-needed hug, she didn't even realise that there were tears on her cheeks. He closely whispered into her ear, "Elena your our family now and to be honest you always were, so don't ever think it be just Jeremy, I am just as much your brother as he is. I probably make your life far more like hell than he ever will but I care about you just like he does."

"Thank you so much, only someone that was true family could say that," Elena finally smiled and held the hug a little longer.

Pulling back she knew she couldn't resist asking this but she almost felt like she had no choice, "Damon, if you say we are family, take the cure Damon. Live with us because it's worth living like this."

Damon sighed once again, "Elena you know how I feel about that."

"I do, I know exactly how you feel about it, that's the thing, and you're scared. Maybe you can't be with Katherine, but that doesn't mean you can't have that normal life you dreamed of, right?" Elena gave him a pleading look.

Damon knew she had the ability to convince anyone but there was one major flaw with Elena's idea; Katherine. He wanted her, and living this life would be as good as living dead if he didn't have her. "I love her Elena, how do I live that life without her? I messed up when I had the chance and she messed up when she had the chance."

Elena held his hand now and made him look in her eyes, " Look Damon, if you love her, tell her! What are you waiting for? Damon she may be with him but lets be honest Damon, in all these years all she ever waited was for you. You messed up, YES you did, but now fix your mistake and tell her how you feel. She made you wait 145 years for the truth to come out, making her wait any longer is your loss not hers."

Damon looked away, knowing well what she said was right but he knew this was beyond him. Katherine didn't want anything to do with him, why else bring Mark along.

"All right Elena, let me think about this and give me some time, you on the other hand need to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow, alright," Elena smiled knowing well he was skirting the answer.

Elena lightly nodded and headed up the stairs, she turned back and said, " you know Damon, after seeing you with Ariana, I know what a great dad you would be to your own children. Don't miss this chance."

Damon smiled at that thought and waited at the porch a little longer, he finally thought it was time to go back but he dreaded hearing Katherine and Mark at each other. The audio was enough for Damon to kill Mark but for the love of this wedding he couldn't do anything stupid.


	7. Chapter 6 The BIG Day

**Hey Guys, thankyou for waiting so patiently for the update, please keep reviewing. I would love your feedback and views on this chapter.**

The Wedding

If going to sleep was difficult for Damon than lying in bed for the next few hours was inhumane torcher for him. Damon knew so badly he couldn't stand anyone touching Katherine, especially so intimately. With hours finally flying by, sleep eventually took over and the noise died down.

The sunrays almost peered through Damon's dark curtains and suddenly a pair of footsteps came rushing through and exploded the rays by spreading the curtains. " Aw, please give me this peace and quite a little longer, you know this has been a long time coming."

Ric amused by his melodramatic response, " Damon, just shut up and get ready. We actually have work to do today, we have to check the cake before it's delivered and apparently we have an emergency situation with an extra dress, change of the maid of honour."

Damon just now surprised with what was happening, "what do you mean the maid of honour changed?"

Ric looked back towards Damon and explained, "Elena thought since many of her friends will be in attendance it would look weird that her twin sister isn't the maid of honour, so she asked Caroline to kindly step down. It's only for show so Caroline understands, that kind of shocked me more the fact Caroline actually understood." Damon now groaned in pain knowing well he would have to see Katherine walk up the isle and then stand right behind Elena. It was all going to come to a boiling point and he was sure of it. Without taking anymore time he decided to get underneath the shower.

Another morning ritual for the past few days for Damon had become to wake up little Aria, he just loved seeing her open her eyes and start her day with him. After getting dressed he quickly made his way to Lexi's room where she slept alone. She was so innocent and it showed all over her face while she slept, then slowly he put his hand on her forehead and lightly kissed it. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately smiled, Damon was infectiously growing on her and she wanted him more and more in their lives. She suddenly got up gave her uncle Damon a hug. "Kiddo immediately get ready and meet everyone downstairs for breakfast, alright?" Aria smiled and sweetly replied, "Uncle Damon you have to see me today, my dress is really pweety."

Damon simply smiled at her excitement, "I would bet but I still think you will make that dress far more beautiful."

With that Damon headed downstairs to see that the whole house was awake and moving, he saw Elena completely immersed between everyone and eagerly waiting for the evening, so the ceremony could finally take place. Damon flashed a smile at her and she gave him an annoyed look. Just as her turned his face back, he saw Katherine and Mark easily waking down hand in hand. Katherine clearly not afraid anymore-looked Damon straight in the eye. Damon simply put his head down called out to Ric so they could leave.

Driving in a weird silence was annoying and Damon simply had had enough of it."Ric, can I be honest? Staring at me like that isn't going to make me crack or tell you something you don't already know." Ric simply laughed at Damon's statement.

"Ok, well compel her idiot boyfriend away and tell her that you love her. Stop making this all about the distance and the angst and grow up already."

Damon now even more annoyed, "well, I'm a vampire you see I can't grow up!"

Ric now ready to loose it, "Like I said DAMON, ALREADY."

Damon had to admit his best friend had a way of convincing him so easily than anyone else but he also knew this wasn't as simple. He could definitely admit he was in love with her but she was for sure happy with Mark, she wouldn't have done what she did last night just out of revenge. He knew Katherine that much, or at least he thought he knew her.

The clock struck 5 pm and it was getting much closer to the ceremony. Damon was ready wearing his tux and he was sure very soon everyone was about to start moving towards the venue. Closing his eyes and silently praying he moved to Stefan's room. "So any last wish, I heard it's supposed be compulsory for a dying man." Stefan lightly laughed in return and turned around form the mirror to face his brother, "I'm guessing you're trying to scare me away at the last moment, crack a joke and just leave, the extra sarcasm isn't necessary today."

Damon smiled in return, "I wouldn't be cheering you on for proposing if my intention was for you to leave her today, I was just here to check up if you didn't run without any of my snarky comments."

Damon looked up at his brother who was fidgeting with his tie, "you nervous?"

Stefan looked up again, "I'm not too sure, I guess after becoming human all this seems a little unreal, you see it's just overwhelming that it's happening as a human I guess."

Damon understood very well what his brother was trying to say, it was clear that a human emotion was something beyond him but that was one of the reason he stayed away from it. Damon leaned against the study table and noticed Stefan's diaries, which only caused him to chuckle; he picked one up and started out aloud, "dear diary, today I killed a squirrel and that tragedy will haunt me forever."

"Oh shut up and leave me alone, what can't face Katherine so here to ruin me before my long awaited wedding?"

Damon raised his eyebrows in return, "unfortunately I have to face her and that's not ok with me, you're not making it any easier."

Suddenly Alaric came through the door, "boys ready? The limo's here so I suggest we make our way there."

The venue was an interesting choice, most would never understand its significance but Damon knew well. They chose the waterfalls in Mystic Falls as their venue, simply because it was where Elena came to terms with her loosing her humanity and this wedding was reassuring that she had retained it. Damon hadn't seen her in the dress but knew without a doubt she would look spectacular. He just didn't want to see her before the day because she may be Elena but she was the ultimate reminder of Katherine at times. That wasn't healthy so Damon just stayed away when he felt like that.

Making their way to the end of the isle, Stefan and Damon took their positions, the guest had all arrived and now all that was awaited was the bride. Damon checked his Rolex and saw it was just five past six so they were very much on time, and than he quickly looked up to see little Aria with a basket of flowers. She started to make her way down the isle with the orchestra slowly playing to her movement. She was very carefully sprinkling flowers with her tiny hands and eventually made it down to her position. Than he saw Caroline, dressed beautifully in a navy blue gown, her smile and watery eyes were all an indication of how perfect the day had turned out. Caroline had everyone's eyes at her and that included Damon, she was most definitely the best friend Elena could have asked for. Damon knew well that next it had to be her but he didn't see a face for a few moments, a few more impatient seconds passed by, and then emerged Katherine Pierce. She was the only way describable, beyond perfection, her spunky attitude, a grey lace gown that extenuated every part of her dam body, the brown tresses tied in an intricate braid bun, and lastly finished with two sparkling diamonds hanging down her ears. She was everything a man dreamed of and even more so everything Damon wanted, how he wished to take her from the scene and take back all he ever said to destroy what they could have had. It hit him so bad that he was responsible for loosing her and he had no one to blame this on except himself. He was beginning to realise how ashamed he truly was of himself. Katherine eventually took her position, but she made sure to look Damon in the eye just before, this was a Katherine pierce that made sure to use every opportunity to show Damon on what he truly missed out on. And Katherine pierce truly succeeded in that. She wanted to play the game Damon forced her into and now she wanted to win, she loved Damon so badly and he made her life into video game where she couldn't even feel sadness but just a constant desire to search for happiness.


	8. Chapter 7 The Wedding or the Marriage

Chapter 7

The Wedding or the Marriage

Katherine's face was permanently plastered in everyone's memory, and that included Damon's. She stood with poise, elegance and definitely attitude, which made it all too unhealthy for Damon. The sun was now on the verge of twilight and amidst it emerged Elena Gilbert, very soon to be Salvatore, arriving on Jeremy's arm.

She may have the face that haunts him, but she resembled everything a bride should be. Her dress was glowing in its ivory shade, which had a covering of lace that covered her arms. Her sweetheart neckline made way for a diamond and pearl neckpiece with its matching diamond droplets falling from her ears.

Elena had a very thin crystal studded tiara that had a veil attached, flowing for meters after her dress. She was most definitely an angelic bride and very quickly Damon turned to see the look on Stefan's face, and to say the least it was priceless. Damon smiled while a pang of jealousy hit hard, this was supposed to be him as well.

Elena made her way down and reached the end with the orchestra stopping with her last step. The ceremony was scenic and beautiful, it held more meaning than anyone realised, and for some reason it made Damon's heart want more. He knew it was all within him and the weight of his decisions had finally started to settle in. The minuet the rings were exchanged and the words "you may kiss the bride" were announced a loud cheer burst out with an enormous clap. Stefan took Elena by the lips and dived them into a long awaited and first marital kiss.

Damon realised that a moment like this was worth all the pain and suffering since 1864 for Stefan, so it should be worth just as much for him. He saw the blanket of stars emerge and the outdoor chandeliers light up the reception area. The cool breeze was a little chilly for the girls but the flowing liquor made it difficult to notice.

Damon kept looking around, even stared into space for a while knowing it was time to give his toast as the best man. He actually had spent time and effort to come up with the right words to congratulate his younger brother. Eventually he did, and on the evening he finally found the courage to stand up and tap his Champaign glass with the nearest fork.

"As tradition dictates it's time for the best man to give his blessing, or something along those lines," Damon already had smiles across the guest's faces. "It's interesting to think that me and Stefan may only appear to be young but I always felt that history between us has always preceded our age," smiling carefully at Stefan. "Firstly I would like to start by congratulating the bride and groom on their wonderful death sentence, may it be as painless as one could expect," Elena gave Damon an immediate death stare, for which Damon mouthed a fake apology. "Now onto the best part, I have funnily enough always been a passionate supporter of marriage, ok so passionate is a little to much but contrary to public opinion I do hold respect for the institution. I think marriage is… best described a work in progress, it keeps evolving as do people, which is probably why it has the ability to stand the test of time. I only wish that, that happens to be the case for Stefan and Elena, I know my brother too well, and his too serious attitude needs a balance, which Elena brings with grace into his life. She's been a part of this family for a long time and I can surely say that she will be the one to complete this family. A little advice to Elena, tell Stefan to change his hero hair doo, we get the point by now." Elena simply laughed and nodded in agreement. "My last wish or commandment of marriage to you both is that please tolerate me for as long as you both live, you're not going to find a better brother, or brother in-law than me. So all the best for the amazing years that come in front of you and if you can find it in your heart to tolerate me I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything marriage throws at you." Everyone exploded with laughter and applause reassuring Damon that he did all right.

He purposely avoided Katherine during the whole speech knowing she would make him loose temper amidst the reception. As everyone settled down he took in a long glance at her sitting not too far from him. She was at ease and sipping her Champaign, and very much engaged in a fun sounding conversation with Mark. She looked around for a second and eventually found Damon's eyes. They were locked for only a second till she rose her glass and tapped it for attention. Damon completely forgot that she was the fake maid of honour and therefore it was supposed to look fitting if she spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I won't take much of your time and especially when the Best man has surely given the most useful advice about tolerating him," she stared right into Damon's eyes. "As most of you can see I am Elena's elder twin and clearly identical, but I am much happier knowing the decisions and the life she has made for her self, she deserves every leaf of it and even more. Twins are somehow cursed to live similar lives but I'm glad Elena got to live the better half of it. None of us here are in existence without any struggles of life, but I know the one without parents is as good as being lost for a very long time. The courage to find direction and make decisions not only for herself but for Jeremy and me has been one her greatest strengths. I wish marriage only strengthens her as a human and may she experience and embrace all that it encompasses, especially motherhood, after all I do want to be an aunt soon." Everyone smiled at Katherine's simplicity but Damon just brushed the show she put up. "I am sure she is missing mum and dad today but I'm sure she'll realises that she has a far larger family than she could image, one that carries an annoying brother in-law," everyone erupted in laughter. "I wish Stefan takes upon marriage not as a challenge but a gift that only few can acquire, and even less can enjoy its fruit. So take each other's hand because there quite frankly isn't going to be someone better made for each other than you two, and there never will be someone that will love each other more than you two." A loud applause was generated and Elena mouthed a teary thankyou to Katherine.

The music had only just begun and the bride and groom were off waltzing, Damon still a little curious for Katherine noticed her sudden disappearance. He saw Mark gliding on the floor with Caroline and nearly everyone else taking part or staring, but no Katherine. Damon moved through the crowd towards the edge of the reception lights. He noticed with his vampire sense that there was breathing closer to the waterfall pool. He moved once again but this time at his vampire speed through a thick section of the bush, this time his eyes finally found contentment as he saw Katherine sitting by the edge on a log. Damon stared at her utter beauty and his light footing hadn't made her realise that he was there. She definitely looked at peace until she turned her head and saw him standing not to far from her. "I never thought you lacked courage Damon, it took you quite a while to talk to me."

Damon simply stared at her blasé reaction, "I thought I should stay away, I am not exactly your favourite person am I?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow in amusement, "you know Damon why I haven't settled down, why I still keep searching for happiness, why I am never at peace with anyone. It's because you made me into this! You left me hanging with your compulsion that I must keep searching for happiness until I find it, and it so happens that I can only be happy with you but you won't let me." Damon stunned at her bluntness.

"You know what else Damon? I can't even feel sadness anymore, you took that emotion from me, my constant search for this bloody happiness wasn't enough that now you turned me into a lifeless and numb body, honestly wasn't it enough for you?"

Damon for the first time felt his eyes moisten up, "please I beg of you that you take the compulsion away, let me make my own decisions, I've suffered enough and I'm making Mark suffer as well. You'd be lying if you told me that you were ok with this. Why can't you just man up and tell me you still love me?"

Damon finally let a tear fall from his eye and then without waiting any longer he cupped Katherine's cheeks and kissed her with everything he had. She was right, he had been a bloody coward because she never hid form it. She kissed him back with all that she had and let her self be driven to the point of being breathless. Eventually pulling back she let her own tears fall, Damon once again cupped her cheeks and bore his eyes into her, "I remove all previous compulsion on you." This immediately led Katherine breaking down into Damon's arms and finally allowing her to embrace the sadness.

Damon let a few minuets pass by knowing well that no one would notice, he couldn't wait any longer and had to say the truth by lifting Katherine's head to his face, "I love you, and I have so for over 100 years. My decisions eight years ago were foolish and completely impulsive, and I regret everything I said or did because letting you go shouldn't have ever been an option. I am so so sorry Katherine." Katherine simply stared into his eyes and realised the honesty he said every word with, she wanted more than anything to hear him say that because she felt the same. Mark would have no other choice but to somehow understand, there was no way she could ever tell him the truth but she definitely couldn't lie completely. As for responding to Damon, she knew the exact answer to give him, gently closing her lips onto his, she indulged in a much longer and much needed kiss to start healing this completely dilapidated relationship. "Your lucky you only made me wait eight years because any longer then I am sure I would have crossed your age, which would most definitely have looked weird," she smirked close to his lips as he mirrored her reaction.


End file.
